1. Field
Example embodiments relate to micro-devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and in particular, to wafer-level passivation structures of a micro-device, micro-devices including the same, and/or methods of manufacturing the wafer-level passivation structures and the micro-devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices, micro-fluidic devices, or the like include driving portions. To protect the driving portions, a stack or packaging structure which provides spaces above the driving portions may be required.
Also, a micro-optical device including a lens module includes a driving portion, which allows a lens portion located at the center of the driving portion to be driven up and down to adjust a focal distance. Accordingly, to protect the driving portion, a package structure which provides space above the driving portion may be required.
To protect a driving portion of a MEMS device or a micro-fluidic device, packaging using a cap structure that has a cavity therein may be considered.
As a method of embodying this packaging structure, a wafer-level process suitable for a batch process, which is cost-effective and enables large-scale production, is desirable.
However, such a wafer-level packaging process may be susceptible to wafer warpage and may not be applicable to a structure that requires a low-temperature process.